GRANdes PObemas'
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Ron Weasley, el pelirrojo amigo incondicional de Harry y Hermione. Es hora de que demuestre sus cualidades! Cap. nuevo online
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada:** He leído (sólo en títulos y unas cuantas lecturas rápidas) ideas sobre Harry vuelve a ser un niño... Hermione niña (por cierto leí algo sobre que Cho usaba relleno n.n) ... y entonces pensé en algo muy interesante - y espero que cómico - Lo lamento mucho por Ron nn

Espero que lleguen a reírse un poco con este fict. Claro que al principio no les va a causar nada de gracia, sólo son escenas intensas necesarias para el desenlace de la historia, luego.. _vuelvo a insistir..._ Pobre Ronnie.

* * *

**GRAN**des **PO**blemas

**Capítulo 01:  
Dos no siempre es mejor**

* * *

Finales de Sexto Año, cero presiones, nada de exámenes. La vida rutinaria estudiantil no era para cierto trío, es más, este trío de Hogwarts terminaba el año escolar de la misma forma que en los años anteriores: En la enfermería del Colegio.

Pero sus emociones estaban totalmente alteradas. A partir de ese preciso instante ninguno de los tres volvería a ser como antes. Primero pasarían por una reestructuración de su personalidad al asimilar los hechos, luego forjarían su nueva actitud ante lo que el destino les depara.

La mirada de Harry se clavaba firmemente en el techo, respiraba con profundidad y en absoluto silencio, como si estuviese estudiando la estructura de la enfermería.

Por otro lado Ron se incorporaba lentamente en la cama. Los daños físicos que él recibió con anterioridad se habían resuelto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero Dumbledore permitió que se quedara en la enfermería afirmando que no es permisible desligar la amistad en un momento tan delicado como este.

El pelirrojo apenas movió la cabeza y percibió que Harry respiraba. Por unos instantes Ron había recordado a Hermione cuando fue petrificada en segundo curso.

Negando levemente con la cabeza, para sacudir esos recuerdos no gratos, Ron giró la cabeza hasta observar el otro extremo de la habitación.

Hermione seguía recostada de lado, dándole la espalda a Harry. No había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo y eso ya era mucho en ella. A su lado seguía el envase azul púrpura que debía tomar estrictamente cada dos horas y veinticinco minutos por cuarta vez en aquel horrible día. A los cinco minutos Hermione debía botar (vía oral) un líquido verdoso.

- Creo que está haciendo frío afuera - comentó el pelirrojo intentando que el ambiente sea menos tenso.

Harry no respondió, mucho menos lo hizo Hermione. Y tanto silencio le fastidiaba a Ron. Las reuniones entre ellos tenían que ser bulliciosas, ya sea Harry hablándole de algún nuevo descubrimiento, de Hermione explicándoles las tareas o Hermione con él discutiendo mientras Harry hacía de árbitro (uno muy malo, por cierto) o cuando Ron se glorificaba (es que no podía evitarlo) cuando le volvía a ganar a Harry en otra partida de ajedrez mágico.

Ni dos minutos que Ron había hecho el comentario sobre el clima cuando Hermione se levantó y, respirando decididamente, bebió aquella fórmula. Y salió presurosamente de la habitación para irse al cuarto adjunto. La escena de estar escupiendo esa cosa verdosa no debe ser nada grata.

- Creo que con esto ya termina - le comentó Ron a Harry quien apenas apretó las sábanas.

_Hace unos momentos atrás el trío había sufrido uno de los más horribles ataques. Habían sido secuestrados, cuando iban a entrar a _Las Tres Escobas_, por mortífagos; fueron llevados al mismo cementerio en el cual Voldemort había logrado reestablecer su cuerpo._

_Voldemort, teniendo como espectadores principales a los horrorizados Ron y Hermione, se disponía a finalizar la profecía con el argumento de ** 'Yo comencé esto... yo debo terminarlo'**_

_Y para desatar la ira de Harry primero había lanzado un extraño hechizo en Hermione haciendo que la chica vomitara sangre en cantidades tales que en cuestión de horas moriría desangrada._

_A Ron no le fue mejor, Voldemort le había lanzado un hechizo a la altura de las costillas, las mismas que se desviaron de su estructura natural bloqueándole la respiración. Dos o tres minutos y la familia Weasley tendría un integrante menos._

_Hermione le daba la espalda a Harry cada vez que vomitaba y entre lo poco que lograba decir le exigía a Harry no preocuparse por ellos y le suplicaba a Ron no rendirse. Un mortífago tomó del brazo a la joven y, recalcándole por centésima vez el origen de su existencia, la sacudió, intentando con ello obligarla a callarse; luego la lanzó cerca de Ron cuyo rostro estaba volviéndose verdoso._

_Pero Hermione había logrado quitarle la varita al hombre, de inmediato lanzó a Ron un hechizo para que las costillas volviesen a la normalidad y, aunque se las fracturó en el proceso, el oxígeno volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del pelirrojo._

_Harry apenas pudo alegrarse de ver cómo el rostro de su amigo recobraba el color cuando Hermione se dobló sobre sí misma expulsando más sangre aún. Se formó un caos en el sitio y Ron tomó la varita que Hermione había usado lanzando algunos hechizos inmovilizadores y de defensa._

_Voldemort por su lado perseguía a Harry con el mejor hechizo que conocía y al Tenebroso no le importó siquiera que muchos de sus fieles seguidores eran golpeados con el mortal hechizo en vez de su objetivo, Harry._

_Harry finalmente lanzó contra Voldemort las mismas palabras que le había estado lanzando. Pero, como una vez se las dijo Bellatrix, la estúpida prima de Sirius, le faltó esas ganas de matarlo. Cuando Harry vio que Voldemort se levantaba, apenas herido, comprendió que necesitaba mucho más que odio para realizar la Maldición Imperdonable._

_Y un sentimiento extraño se desató en él en ese preciso instante. Se volvió hacia su enemigo mortal y le dirigió una profunda mirada desafiante que al mismo tiempo decía claramente _'Hoy no es el día'

_Se volvió hacia sus amigos. Hermione seguía vomitando sin cesar y la defensa de Ron se estaba desmoronando como castillo de arena a merced de las olas._

_Harry decidió concentrarse en buscar la forma de sacar a sus dos amigos del sitio. Él no estaba huyendo de su enemigo, sólo estaba consciente de que su batalla contra Voldemort va a ser más difícil y él no puede poner en riesgo la vida de Ron y Hermione. Cuando Harry se acercó a ellos parecía que estuviese ingresando con un aire imponente en un majestuoso salón: su mirada era fría y su semblante no reflejaba emoción alguna._

_Con unos ágiles movimientos Harry lanzó varios hechizos petrificantes a los mortífagos que atacaban a Ron, luego subió a Hermione a su espalda y puso el brazo de Ron alrededor de su cuello para que el pelirrojo tuviera estabilidad. Y estuvo listo para invocar el encantamiento transportador que había estado practicando los meses anteriores justamente con las dos personas a las cuales llevaba._

_Nadie les evitó la huída, los sobrevivientes mortífagos quedaron simplemente estáticos por el semblante de Harry, y por parte de Voldemort, él quizá en el fondo deseaba enfrentarse a esa nueva faceta que el joven había adquirido._

_Ron, Harry y Hermione llegaron al castillo jadeantes, sudorosos, empolvados, y empapados de sangre. De inmediato Dumbledore llevó a los dos hombres con la Profesora McGonagall y a la fémina con la señora Pomfrey. _

_La profesora los dejó en la habitación, de inmediato y sin perder un segundo, fue hacia el cuarto adjunto, en donde seguía Hermione desangrándose. Debían retener esa hemorragia a como dé lugar._

_Harry apenas puso un pie en la habitación de la enfermería lo primero que hizo fue echarse en la cama, boca arriba. La respiración era acelerada y la piel le expulsaba sudor a chorros. No le importaba que su sudor se mezclara con la sangre de su amiga, no le importaba que su semblante siguiera mostrándose frío e impávido. Quería cerrar los ojos y despertar, creer que todo fue un asqueroso sueño, de esos que le dan en determinadas temporadas. _

_Dumbledore ingresó a la habitación, apenas miró a Harry y luego se dirigió hacia Ron._

_- Bueno, nuestra querida enfermera y nuestra querida profesora están ocupadas con la señorita Granger, así que prepárese joven Weasley, que voy a acomodarle esos huesos. Será como nunca hubiese pasado nada - Dumbledore hizo algunos movimientos con su varita mientras invocaba el hechizo de reconstrucción ósea._

_Y efectivamente Ron sintió cómo su interior se tejía rápidamente y sin dolor. El pelirrojo le sonrió en agradecimiento y estuvo a punto de salir con un comentario cómico, lo primero que se le ocurría en aquellos instantes, pero Harry se le adelantó:_

_- Sin embargo sí ocurrió. No se puede usar la magia para cubrir lo que ha pasado -_

_Ron notó el semblante frío que inundaba a su amigo, de inmediato hizo un esfuerzo por decir algo apropiado, en esos instantes extrañaba a Hermione, ella siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas por muy directa o cortante que sonara._

_- Pero estamos con vida, Harry - le dijo rápidamente - No te sientas mal -_

_- Tú estás con vida - le replicó mordazmente mostrando por primera vez en aquellos instantes la rabia que lo invadía desde que fueron secuestrados - Yo estoy harto de todo esto y Hermione está desangrándose en la otra habitación -_

_- No hay nada que la señora Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall no puedan remediar, estoy seguro de ello. _ _Saldremos de esta, así como siempre lo hacemos -_

_Harry chistó irritado y atinó a voltearse bruscamente._

_- Bueno, Harry - suspiró Dumbledore algo cansado - Cuando se te pase el coraje bien puedes tomar una taza de chocolate. A mí siempre me reanima - miró entonces a Ron - Y por el momento se quedarán en este sitio, hasta que no se les diga lo contrario -_

- Hermione es una estúpida - replicó Harry sacando abruptamente al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos. Ron no le daba crédito a lo que escuchaba - Y tú no te le quedas para nada atrás -

Ah! Ron captó claramente el mensaje: su mejor amigo estaba teniendo otra vez esa fase _odio a todo el mundo_. Le daban mucho, en especial luego del horrible episodio de Sirius, a finales del año pasado.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros mientras Harry seguía maldiciéndolos y enumerando sus defectos (incluso inventándose muchos). Ron decidió acoger el consejo de Hermione de no seguirle ese juego puesto que si Harry no tiene con quien discutir terminará por dejar de decir tantas bobadas.

Y efectivamente todo ocurrió como Hermione le dijo en aquella ocasión. Aunque era notable que la ira de Harry aumentó porque Ron no le contestó para nada. El pelirrojo incluso tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando Harry le había reclamado lo exasperante que era su madre con esa actitud de darle más importancia y crédito a él que a sus propios hijos.

Ron suspiró feliz al ver a Hermione entrar en la habitación. La notó pálida y tambaleante en cada uno de sus pasos, como si ella estuviese a punto de desmayarse, apenas se le notaba un hilo verde que corría por la comisura derecha de sus labios; bien era cierto que Hermione ha tenido aspectos muchos mejores (incluso cuando se despertaba toda despeinada) pero nunca antes el pelirrojo había estado tan feliz de verla. Al fin la tensión que estaba en el ambiente se dispersaría.

- Pero miren quien llegó... - musitó Harry perfectamente entendible.

Ni a Ron ni a Hermione les sorprendió el que Harry hubiese notado la presencia de ella aún dándoles la espalda. Harry ha tenido un extraño crecimiento en sus poderes mágicos desde que los salvó de los mortífagos. Lo que les asombraba más que nada era que el tono que Harry había usado les recordaba mucho a Draco, quien en aquellos instantes debe estar tan feliz que podría ver a los de Gryffindor alzar la copa de la casa por sexta vez consecutiva y no le importaría.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama que había estado ocupando con anterioridad y estuvo a punto de acostarse en la misma, cuando Harry se sentó abruptamente en la cama de él. Obviamente él buscaba discutir, se le notaba en especial por la forma en que las sienes de su cabeza latían y por el brillo de peligro que emanaba sus ojos verdes.

- ...la inservible Hermione - continuó Harry.

Ella le esquivó el rostro pero no pudo evitar apretar el borde de la sábana y morderse el labio inferior, como haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse. Ron estuvo a punto de bromearle a Hermione sobre su actitud (no podía evitarlo, la alegría era parte de su vida) porque ella siempre parece perder sus actitudes naturales cuando se trata de Harry: Hermione es impaciente, sin embargo con Harry siempre se armaba de paciencia para explicarle algo. Siempre les decía que no les iba a ayudar con las tareas pero bastara con que Harry se lo pidiera (unas cien veces, eso sí) y entonces ella cedía. Y entre otras cosas, ahora que Hermione insistía en ignorar el mal genio de Harry, parecía que ella la primera en que se sentía afectada.

- Porque ahora no me vendrás a decir que me fuiste completamente inútil, no? -

Ron miró abruptamente hacia Harry, el tono de sus palabras increíblemente podían sonar más duros, hirientes y fríos. Acababa de hablarle a Hermione de tal manera que cualquiera pensaría que ella era una sirviente de él.

- Pero qué más podía esperarse de ti - siguió diciendo Harry mientras el rojo se adueñaba de su rostro y una tembladera comenzaba a envolverle el cuerpo - _De-una-maldita-sangre-sucia-como-tú _-

Ron saltó de su sitio pero las palabras llegaron demasiado rápido de la persona menos pensada que se quedó paralizado sin poder reunir el enojo suficiente para golpearlo. Si alguien se lo hubiese preguntado Ron diría que aquel insulto primero salía de sus propios labios antes que los de Harry. Ahora... simplemente no podía creerlo.

_- Bien -_ murmuró Hermione apenas entendible. Ahora Ron comprendía el porqué ella antes no hablaba, su voz era tan débil y roncosa - _Nunca más, y puedes jurarlo Potter, nunca más me tendrás cerca de tu patética existencia -_

Contrario a la lógica, Harry soltó una mueca que trataba de parecer una sonrisa y se levantó de su sitio concluyendo así ese horrible intercambio de palabras con una Hermione conteniendo con fiereza las lágrimas.

Harry empujó toscamente a Ron al pasar junto a él y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, pero una fuerte ráfaga de aire la cerró. Harry dio, por impulso, dos pasos hacia atrás mientras buscaba con su mano derecha la varita dentro de sus ropas. Luego pareció recordar que tenía una actitud detestable para Ron y Hermione y no la de un joven que buscaba protegerlos. Así que tomó la manija de la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero parecía estar atorada.

Harry apretó los dientes mientras apuntaba a la cerradura murmurando _Alohomora_ (de paso recordando a la persona a quien le había aprendido el hechizo y a quien había herido mucho más que el mismo Voldemort)

Y la puerta no cedió ante el encantamiento.

**- ¡Maldita puerta, ábrete! - **le reclamó Harry como si gritándole la puerta cedería.

Y enfurecido tiró la varita contra la puerta, luego comenzó a darle tantos golpes con el dorso de sus manos que fue cuestión de segundos para hacerse unas heridas que ya brotaban sangre.

Hermione pasó una mano por su rostro, secando a dos fugitivas lágrimas, y se levantó hacia Harry. A Ron le pareció que ella estaría más a salvo si fuera directo hacia un colacuerno húngaro.

Hermione lo volteó bruscamente e hizo algo que parecía que Harry necesitaba.

Lo abofeteó.

Ron se puso a la expectativa. Hermione estaba en grandes problemas sin duda alguna, pero él la defendería, sino no sería digno de llevar el papel de gran amigo de ella. Así ello signifique enfrentarse a uno de los magos más poderosos de Hogwarts, porque había que admitirlo, su amigo ha desarrollado una fuerte cantidad de poderes. Muestra clara de aquello era el haber derrumbado a un ejército de mortífagos.

Cualquier signo de lágrima desapareció de los ojos de Hermione. Se la notaba tensa y dispuesta a esperar a la misma muerte. Por ello ni siquiera se movió cuando vio que Harry iba a hacer algún movimiento, sin embargo la dejó sorprendida cuando Harry cayó de rodillas y se abrazó a su cintura. Por dos segundos Hermione quedó paralizada, luego se arrodilló y ocultó el rostro de Harry entre sus brazos quien se aferraba con fuerza hacia ella.

Ron respiró aliviado y optó por sentarse en la cama que anteriormente había ocupado Harry. Definitivamente sus dos amigos están menos cuerdos que Fred y George, al menos lo que delataban esas extrañas actitudes.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo y poco servible para sus afectados amigos quienes murmuraban constantes _Perdóname... Lo siento... Deja de decir estupideces_ entre el notable miedo y angustia que los invadía.

Él debía hacer algo para quitarles esas horribles sensaciones. No sería digno de Ron Weasley ver sufrir a sus dos mejores amigos y no ayudarles.

¿Y qué podría hacer él, un simple pelirrojo pecoso, delgado que cada año crece más¿Qué puede hacer él, un simple mago?

Un simple mago.

¿Qué puede hacer un mago?

Magia! Va a hechizar a sus amigos para quitarles el miedo y la angustia. ¡Qué fantástica idea acaba de ocurrírsele!

Ron sonrió satisfecho no sólo de su ingeniosa idea, sino de lo pasivo que se los veía durmiendo abrazados. Aunque Ron consideraba que el piso de la enfermería no era nada cómodo. Igual, no importaba, era lo mejor.

Mañana será mejor, cuando les de una simple poción para tranquilizarlos.

Ron fue directo a la habitación que compartía con Harry, Neville, Seamus y Dean y del baúl del primero obtuvo el Mapa del Merodeador y la Capa Invisible. Llevó también consigo su varita mágica.

Y en cuestión de instantes había ingresado a la biblioteca. El pelirrojo rió para sí mismo: el _ husmear nocturnamente _ era de Harry, el _ ir a la biblioteca _ era de Hermione. Vaya manía que se le pegan de sus mejores amigos.

_- Pociones... Pociones... - _murmuraba Ron leyendo lentamente los libros tratando de no respirar aceleradamente y dando leves pasos que parecía un fantasma deslizándose por los estantes de libros. Y en su intento de pasar desapercibido no se había dado cuenta que había cruzado hacia la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Al pelirrojo le llamó la atención un finísimo y desgastado libro, el cual tomó y lo guardó entre sus ropas. Luego caminó apresuradamente hacia su recámara. Sus compañeros seguían durmiendo plácidamente, ignorantes por supuesto, de lo que les había pasado al famoso trío de Hogwarts.

Ron se golpeó el rostro con ambas manos, buscando quitarse el sueño y decidido, como nunca antes, a preparar a la perfección la fórmula de la página... quince, la misma... que no tenía título.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y luego se rascó la cabeza un tanto dudoso. Bueno, la descripción decía algo sobre ver el mundo sin temor ni recelos. Definitivamente a Harry le hacía falta quitarle el temor de verlo a él o a Hermione al borde de la muerte. Y a Hermione no le caería nada mal ser un poco menos estricta.

Más abajo la información acerca de la poción agregaba, entre sus _virtudes_, vitalidad y energía (eso le sería bien a Harry para cuando le toca jugar al Quidditch y luego hacer la tarea en las semanas)

Y lo mejor de todo, para Ron, es que los ingredientes estaban a su alcance!

¿En serio que lo estaban?

Claro que sí.

- Dobby... Dobby... - comenzó a llamar Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De inmediato apareció un elfo doméstico que portaba unos calcetines sin combinar. Sus ojos recordaban a aquellas snitch defectuosas, que no eran doradas ni mucho menos tan pequeñas.

- Usted llamó a Dobby, señor. Para Dobby es un placer que le llamen, a Dobby le encanta servir a los magos que están bajo la tutela del señor Dumbledore. Él es un mago extraordinario que aceptó a Dobby cuando nadie lo quería porque Dobby fue liberado por Harry Potter, el grandioso Harry Potter... -

- Sí, sí - le cortó Ron - Quiero que me busques estos ingredientes -

Ron le pasó, en un pedazo de pergamino, nombres extraños para la gente no mágica, conocida como _muggles_, pero para Ron no eran nada extraños, pero sí algo complicados de obtener por sí mismo. En especial porque los ingredientes se hallaban en la habitación de Severus Snape, el más detestado profesor de Hogwarts por su más detestable carácter mas no por sus conocimientos, porque algo que nadie podía negar era que el pelo grasiento sabía lo que hacía a la hora de fundir ingredientes... A diferencia de cierto pelirrojo...

Pero esta vez iba a ser distinto, en verdad que haría todo lo posible por hacer la poción más perfecta del mundo.

Dobby asintió feliz y en menos de cinco minutos estuvo con todo lo solicitado... al doble. Porque si algo hacía que reconocer en este elfo es el esmero en que pone en sus acciones.

- Y bueno, muchas gracias - dijo Ron secamente. Este chico sí se las ingeniaba para ser, en ciertas ocasiones, poco delicado. Claro que era algo que no lo hacía a propósito. Simplemente no se daba cuenta.

Y el elfo era demasiado humilde para reclamar algo. Simplemente hizo una reverencia mientras desaparecía orgulloso de haber ayudado a uno de los pupilos de Dumbledore y al mismo tiempo a uno de los mejores amigos de Harry Potter.

Entonces Ron se alzó la túnica de su brazo derecho y se dispuso a preparar una _simple_ poción a la cual él había denominado _'Sin miedo ni recelos, vital y energética' _

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:** No se impacienten que aún no comienzan los problemas. Cualquier crítica se acepta sin duda alguna, sólo les pido que sean constructivas.

Y para quienes no lo sepan de un tiempo para acá siempre termino los capítulos del fict con un fragmento de cualquiera de los libros de Harry Potter recalcando, por supuesto, que esto **no tiene fines lucrativos**, que **todos los personajes NO son míos **y pertenecen a yasabenquien y que sólo busco hacerles quemar el tiempo para quienes no tengan nada que hacer que se ponen a leer _las locuras _(a las que suelo llamar ficts) que pasan por mi mente. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n

_... La profesora Umbridge arqueó las cejas y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba impresionada, a su pesar - Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo - añadió Hermione._

_Las cejas de la profesora Umbridge se arquearon un poco más y su mirada adquirió una frialdad evidente._

_- ¿No está usted de acuerdo?_

_- No - contestó Hermione, quien, a diferencia de la profesora, no hablaba en voz baja, sino con una voz clara y potente que ha había atraído la atención del resto de la clase - Al señor Slinkhard no le gustan los embrujos¿verdad? En cambio, yo creo que pueden resultar muy útiles cuando se emplean para defenderse._

_- ¿Ah, sí! - exclamó la profesora Umbridge olvidando bajar la voz y enderezándose - Pues me temo que es la opinión del señor Slinkhard, y no la suya, la que nos importa en esta clase, señorita Granger._

_- Pero... - empezó a decir ella._

_- Basta - la atajó la profesora Umbridge; a continuación se dirigió a la parte delantera de la clase y se quedó de pie delante de sus alumnos; todo el garbo que había exhibido al principio de la clase había desaparecido - Señorita Granger, voy a restarle cinco puntos a la casa de Gryffindor._

_Sus palabras desencadenaron un arranque de murmullos._

_- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry, furioso._

**_(Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix, Págs. 332 - 333)_**


	2. Consecuencias de la poción sin nombre

* * *

**GRAN**des **PO**blemas

**Capítulo 02:****  
Consecuencias de l****a poción sin nombre**

* * *

Se tuvo que secar la mano en una toalla que tenía cerca.

La tensión que sentía por leer y hacer _exactamente_ lo que decía el papel era peor que tener a sus espaldas a Snape, su hermano gemelo perdido y al primo segundo, todos tres con el pelo grasiento y la actitud digna de odiar a los pelirrojos de apellido Weasley.

_- No pienses en Snape - _se repetía débilmente _- Sino en Harry y Hermione. Son tus dos mejores amigos -_

Y a pesar de la mano temblorosa, vertía con suavidad el líquido transparente.

_ - Merlín... ampárame - _decía por décima vez en esa ocasión al momento en que dejaba caer el doble de lo que la poción decía.

Ronald Weasley pensó con toda la lógica posible. La cantidad de ingredientes era para una persona. Y él la necesitaba para dos. Era lógico poner el doble de ingredientes¿No? Además, con el amparo de Merlín ¿Qué podría salir mal? A menos que Merlín se canse de estar constantemente amparando a Ron.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza y volvió sus ojos al escrito.

_- Remover 2 veces hacia la derecha -_ susurró temeroso, y respiró con profundidad mientras le daba cuatro vueltas a la poción, invocando nuevamente a Merlín. Se pasó la mano por la frente y verificó nuevamente que su mascarilla estuviese correcta y no se cayera en el momento de la preparación. Lo decía claramente la alerta sobre los cuidados al preparar la pócima: **_"No oler la poción durante su proceso" _**Y Ron ni se aventuraba a averiguar qué ocurría si olía la poción.

Se escuchaba el lejano ruido de las lechuzas ululando al volar libremente por el inmenso firmamento. A lo lejos también escuchaba a los alumnos ir por las escaleras, murmurando con suavidad mientras bajaban con el equipaje.

Esto último sí que le parecía extraño a Ron. Generalmente las despedidas de fin de año son motivo de escándalo, mucho más que las de las fiestas antes de navidad. Tanto silencio no le daba buena espina para el menor de los varones de Molly y Arthur Weasley.

¿Será que esto era parte de _'la época rara en el mundo mágico'_? Porque eso de que estudiantes bajen calladitos y Ron Weasley haciendo pociones en vez de dormir

Y vaya que tenía sueño.

Se palmoteó el rostro por quinta vez y sacudió la cabeza. Volvió su lectura a la amarillenta página y sonrió con satisfacción al leer que había llegado al final.

**_Beber y esperar los efectos. ¡Buena Suerte!_**

Ron sonrió ampliamente mientras repartía la poción en cantidades iguales entre dos vasos transparentes. Y por primera vez en esos instantes no sintió el cansancio, ni el sueño. Era como si se hubiese tomado una poción revitalizadora de energías.

Ron tomó los vasos, los tapó perfectamente y se los guardó entre sus túnicas. Ahora sólo había que buscar a Harry y Hermione.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería con el cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Ingresó de puntillas y se colocó sentó en la cama que había ocupado el día anterior.

La imagen que captaban sus ojos era simplemente indescriptible.

Harry, arrimado a la pared de la enfermería, con sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de Hermione, quien descansaba su cabeza llena de ondas castañas en la camisa negra del joven mago. Hermione tenía en una de sus manos su varita, por lo cual era fácil deducir que ella había limpiado su propia sangre de la ropa de Harry. Y la otra mano la tenía sobre el hombro de su amigo, rodeándolo.

Una de las manos de Harry denotaba las suaves heridas, aunque se veían mucho mejor que anoche. Y tampoco era difícil llegar a la conclusión de que la magia de Hermione estaba de por medio

Ron se cruzó de brazos, contemplándolos y sintiendo dentro de él una extraña sensación. Sus amigos, sus dos mejores amigos, gozaban de una conexión que parecía que nadie más comprendería. E incluso él, siendo lo apegado que es a ellos, no encajaba en esa extraña relación que ni el mismo pelirrojo sabía si se podría categorizar en la amistad.

Hasta el año pasado Ron quería, de todo corazón, que Harry posara sus ojos en su hermana menor, Ginny. Después de todo sería fantástico dejar a su hermanita en excelentes manos, y además Harry es su mejor amigo.

Pero luego de lo que sucedió ahora último, Ron se percató que Ginny no estaba a la altura de ser la novia de Harry Potter. Por mucho que se intente negar a aceptarlo, ser la novia de un joven que es perseguido anualmente por un psicópata es una situación extremadamente peligrosa.

Y sólo existía una mujer que encajaba perfectamente en el único papel de ser el punto de soporte, el equilibro exacto entre la confianza para impulsarlo y la tenacidad para aterrizarlo. La misma mujer que era capaz de sobrellevar su rabia descontrolada, hasta el punto de controlarlo y apaciguarlo.

Ron sonrió levemente. Ginny sin duda alguna no lo lograría. Si ella misma posee un carácter fuerte, sería un brusco choque con la personalidad de Harry.

Ahora... el enigma era qué sentían sus dos mejores amigos. Porque una cosa es que él, siendo una tercera persona, vea en los dos jóvenes magos un potencial de romance que sólo pocos verían. Y otra muy distinto es meterse en la mente de ellos y saber qué es lo que sienten.

El pelirrojo bostezó cansado, y puso en la mesita, en donde anteriormente estaba la poción curativa de Hermione, los dos vasos. Luego, sin más, se tiró en la cama, dispuesto a gozar de un profundo sueño.

* * *

Ron sobresaltó en la cama y con la mirada recorrió su entorno. Lo primero en que se percató era que estaba solo en la enfermería, y lo segundo era los vasos de las pociones, medios vacíos.

Nada ni nadie parecía estar en el castillo.

Ron sonrió confiado y tomó los vasos, los volvió a tapar y los guardó en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche. Les guardaría a sus amigos un poco, para una dosis más, y así todo volvería a la normal

_¡CRASH!_

_- **¡POTTER! -**_

_- Oh, oh - _murmuró por lo bajo Ron sintiendo una desagradable sensación en el estómago. Increíblemente la voz de Snape podía sonar mil veces peor de lo que alguna vez haya gritado exasperado el apellido de Harry.

Ron se levantó, un poco tambaleante, y apenas cruzó la puerta de la enfermería cuando la profesora McGonagall se cruzó por su camino.

_- _Joven Weasley ¡Qué bueno que ha despertado¡Y por lo visto usted se encuentra bien! -

_- _¿Qué sucedió? - indagó el pelirrojo pálido y temeroso por la respuesta.

_- _El joven Potter y la señorita Granger han desaparecido - le respondió McGonagall.

Genial! La poción para hacer invisible estaba a la orden.

_-_ ¿Cómo... - Aunque la respuesta ya la imaginaba, la pregunta salió de sus labios por inercia

_- _Bueno.. Los tres anoche estaban en la enfermería, y esta mañana sólo a usted lo encontramos durmiendo - respondió McGonagall perturbada - Aunque el profesor Snape dice sentir la presencia de los dos magos y está rastreándolos -

Ron se agarró del borde de la puerta. Mínimo ha convertido a sus dos mejores amigos en un par de monstruos asquerosos y babosos. Eso si en verdad no los había vuelto invisibles.

_- _No debe preocuparse - respondió la mujer de edad - Es cuestión de tiempo para dar con ellos. Parecen dejar un rastro - esto último lo dijo en voz muy bajita, como más para sí misma.

Bueno, los monstruos babosos iban a la cabeza.

_- _Además.. no es que alguien les haya hechizado para volverlos invisibles -

¡Veinte puntos para la profesora McGonagall! O mejor dicho, la poción invisible encabezando la lista de _lo-que-le-hice-a-mis-dos-mejores-amigos._

_- _Lo que pasa es que son muy escurridizos - siguió hablando la profesora.

¡Y las babosas vuelven a encabeza la lista¿Alguien puede hacer callar a esta mujer que parece querer destrozar los nervios de Ron?

_- _Voy a buscar a mis amigos - declaró Ron saliendo de la enfermería como si fuera un bólido.

Y efectivamente, para alivio de Ron, parecía existir un rastro por donde sus dos mejores amigos habían pasado. Un rastro que incluía objetos destrozados, líquidos derramados, la señora Norris colgada de un cuadro en donde estaba un Lord del siglo IX quien la sacudía, buscando que se marchara de su territorio, una pantalla de humo a lo largo del pasillo hacia los baños de los prefectos, y un montón de pisadas húmedas al inicio de esa cantidad de humo.

Unas interesantes y pequeñas pisadas.

Ron caminó a lo largo del pasillo hacia el baño de los prefectos, escuchaba una voz chillona que reclamaba en bajito, y por lo que parecía, reclamaba al viento, pues no recibía respuesta alguna.

_- _…y todo_ «ez po» _tu_ «cupa poque» _te dije que_ «noz íbamoz» _a_ «meted en pobemaz» - _Ron arrugó las cejas, en señal de total intriga. _- «eze padezía vampido» _y_ «ahoda» _va a_ «llamad» a «zuz amigoz montroz» -_

_- _¡Ya cállate¡¡Voy a_ «zalir» _de aquí!_ «Miz tíoz» _no me van a_ «enzerrar máz» -_

Se escucharon sollozos ahogados y repetitivos. Aparte de eso era un silencio total.

_- _¿Y cómo _«va»z _a _«zalir»_? La ventana _«eztá zedada» -_

Un gruñido fue la respuesta de esa voz llorosa.

Ron tomó la varita de entre sus túnicas, intentó abrir la puerta pero se encontraba cerrada. Entonces, con un simple _Alohomora_ se abrió de par en par la puerta del baño de los prefectos, dejando al descubierto a dos seres: una chiquilla sentada en el piso de cerámica, abrazándose las piernas, al pie de un lavadero en el cual estaba un chiquillo, intentando alcanzar la ventana. Ambos infantes con los ojos desorbitados al _sentirse descubiertos. _Pero el asombro de los niños en nada se comparaba con la perturbación total del pelirrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Había devuelto a sus dos mejores amigos a su época infantil.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Pronto la película… ¡Cómo espero con ganas ese día! Y sobre lo demás, pues lo de siempre, Harry le pertenece a Hermione y ella le pertenece a él. Críticas constructivas y demás en el review. Escupe venenos y envidia, pues me ruedan y me incentivan a escribir ficts _especiales._ Si tienen ganas de escribir Hr-H háganlo, que nos hace mucha falta buenos argumentos. Si quieren Hr-R y H-G no es necesario los ficts, que para eso está PM (Interprétenlo como quieran XD), si creen en Hr-H como ideal de amor, pues bienvenido al club de los psicóticos e ilusos., pues la psicótica ama y siempre amará ESTE momento:

_- ¡El padre de Ron también trabaja para el Ministerio! saltó Harry, furioso - Y por si no lo habías notado, él no lleva escrito «soplón» en la cara._

_- Eso no ha estado nada bien por parte de Hermione Granger - opinó Cho con dureza - Debió decirnos que había embrujado esa lista..._

_- Pues yo creo que fue una idea excelente - replicó Harry con frialdad. Cho se ruborizó y se le pusieron los ojos brillantes._

_- ¡Ah, sí, se me olvidaba! Claro, si fue idea de tu querida Hermione..._

****

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix Capítulo 28: Cho Chang y sus celos declarados por culpa de Hermione… **Umm… no, ese no es el título, sino** "El peor recuerdo de Snape"**

_- _Herr... mío... ne habla mucho de ti _- _dijo Krum, mi­rándolo con recelo.

_- _Sí _- _admitió Harry_- _porque somos amigos.

No acababa de creer que estuviera manteniendo aque­lla conversación con Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador inter­nacional de quidditch. Era como si Krum, con sus dieciocho años, lo considerara a él, a Harry, un igual... un verdadero rival.

****

**_Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego Capítulo 28, La locura y psicosis de los fans Hr-H… _**erh… perdón, título equivocado, aunque es ya raro que las 'parejas' de Harry y Hermione sientan celos por esta _amistad_ tan especial que tienen,**_ "La locura del señor Crouch"_**


	3. Poción sin Antídoto

**GRAN**des **PO**blemas

**Capítulo 03:****  
Poción sin Antídoto**

* * *

Los ojitos castaños brillaban con intensidad, algunas incontenibles y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas redondas, y más que nada, la pequeña temblaba terriblemente, como si temiese un cruel y duro castigo, se abrazaba más a sí misma, comenzando a consolarse o quizá resignarse.

Actitud muy diferente de la del pequeño que había adoptado una actitud de irritabilidad y ya no se empeñaba en alcanzar la ventana cerrada de la habitación, sino que se acomodaba la camisa (que le quedaba un par de tallas grande) y le desafiaba con esos orbes verdes que parecían casi brillar detrás de los lentes redondos un tanto grandes para su rostro infantil.

Ron se acercó dudosamente a sus dos mejores amigos, debatiéndose entre la culpa y la intriga. Nunca antes había platicado con ellos sobre la niñez y sus mini-aventuras, de cuando en cuando pequeñas anécdotas, pero jamás se habían planteado la forma de vida y cómo eso influenciaría en el desarrollo de sus personalidades. ¿Quién hace eso a menudo? Menos aún cuando están los enigmas por resolver y el tratar de acabar el año con vida, o como según las prioridades de Hermione, terminar con excelentes notas **_y después_** con vida.

_- _No te _«zigaz azercando máz_» - A Ron, en otra situación, le hubiese parecido graciosa la forma de hablar de su mejor amigo, aún sin poder pronunciar bien las palabras con S, pero ahora sus palabras le resultaron un completo enigma. ¿Acaso Harry estaba enfadado de que le hubiese quitado algunos años de encima? ¿O será que no le conoce? ¿O le amenaza como represalia de haberlo hechizado?

_- _Hey, amigo, tranquilo - el pelirrojo se rascó nerviosamente la nuca - Soy… soy… sólo yo... tu…mej…

_-_ ¡¡¡Tío Ron! - exclamó entusiasmada y dulcemente una voz a sus espaldas.

_- _Yo no quiero _«máz tíoz_» _- _dijo Harry, como si los tíos fuesen una amenaza de la cual uno podía prevenirse.

_- _Yo no soy su tío - gruñó en voz baja Ron volviéndose hacia la jovencita que había llegado.

Los largos cabellos estaban totalmente recogidos en su varita mágica, aunque algunos mechones dorados parecían resistirse a la prisión, sus ojos, del color de la plata, brillaban y se veían aún medio adormilados, la sonrisa en su rostro declaraba haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida durmiendo placenteramente, y que gracias a ello se levantaba con las energías renovadas, dispuesta a un nuevo día, afrontándolo con ganas.

_- _Pero si es encantador, el _Tío Ron_ - declaró con entusiasmo Luna, pasándose una mano por el collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla que portaba.

_- _No te burles de mí - Ron parecía advertir, porque lo menos que necesitaba ahora era las burlas, suficiente será con los reproches que reciba después de explicar el hecho de que la prefecta de Gryffindor y el capitán del equipo de Quidditch se encuentran ahora _inadecuados_ para siquiera poner un pie a dos metros a la redonda de Hogwarts.

_-_ No me estoy burlando de nada ni de nadie - declaró Luna de forma cortante, la actitud que ella toma cuando nadie cree que alguna vez en la vida ella pueda tratar un tema de forma seria - Pero no es bueno que trates de hacerle entrar en razón a dos niños. A esa edad no te conocieron, así que no te _recuerdan_ -

_- _¿Y cómo sabes qué poción les di a tomar? - indagó Ron un tanto perturbado y asustadizo.

Luna parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió en gesto de complicidad. Interiormente el pelirrojo agradecía que la rubia siempre pasara por alto tu tosquedad natural de los muchachos que temen relacionarse con lo que les produce una profunda intriga.

_- _Nunca dije que tú les habías dado a tomar algo - declaró Luna, la punta de su nariz frunciéndose al tratar de contener la risa - A veces eres un poco ingenuo -

Ron arrugó las cejas un tanto confundido. Si Hermione estuviese en su estado normal, haría una tregua temporal a sus incontables pleitos por simplezas y le pediría que le explicara la situación, porque no halla el punto exacto en el cual él se perdió de todo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en más, Luna se acercó a él y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja, como si le confesara un profundo secreto:

_- _La forma de hablar de los dos, Hermione menor a Harry, calculo unos 4 y 5 años, que es el punto exacto de los efectos de la poción _saltaedades_ - dijo Luna, quitándose la varita del cabello, para recoger su melena dorada y volver a aprisionarla en la varita, esta vez sin dejar mechón alguno suelto.

_- ¿_Poción _saltaedades_? - A Ron la situación le pareció un tanto extraña. En el pergamino que él consultó no existía nombre. ¿No será uno de los inventos de Luna? Aunque el preguntárselo y volverla a ver ofendida por su culpa no era algo que él buscara, así que atinó a preguntar lo más lógico - ¿Y cuál es el antídoto? -

Luna se estiró un poco, quitándose la pereza de la mañana antes de comenzar a explicarle la situación.

_- _Esa poción es considerada un peligro, porque no se consigue su anulación por medio de alguna otra poción, lo único que hay que hacer es _incentivar_ al afectado para que crezca, hasta que vuelva a su edad normal, entonces la poción deja de funcionar - Ron entonces comprendió a la plenitud el por qué Luna estaba en Ravenclaw, la casa que acoge a las mentes brillantes. Luna siguió explicándole sin una pizca de risa en su rostro ensoñador - Y también pueden retroceder de esa edad, hasta ser unos bebés de simples meses (desde entonces tendrás que esperar de forma natural a que tenga una edad adecuada para tratar de que vuelva a la edad normal) y lo peor aún, es que si siguen retrocediendo se volverán unas simples células y desaparecerán, como si jamás hubiesen existido -

Para las consecuencias de su _experimento,_ Ron consideró que Luna se lo había dicho de la misma forma en que Percy comentaba los últimos informes en el Ministerio de Magia: secamente y sin anestesia, claro está que el caso de Percy lo mataba de aburrimiento, Luna lo mataba de pánico.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia sus dos amigos, la pequeña Hermione sollozaba quedito y se secaba como podía las lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas. Harry tenía apretado los puños, estaba enfadado e irritado, y como si fuese un guerrero a punto de enfrentarse a un batallón de enemigos.

Ron dio dos pasos hacia delante, intentando sonreír amigablemente para que sus dos mejores mini-amigos le tuvieran plena confianza.

Pero fue el peor error que el pelirrojo pecoso Weasley pudo cometer.

Un fulgor se desprendió, salido de la nada, y de inmediato un aro de fuego rodeaba a Ron, sin darle siquiera tiempo a rechistar.

_- _¡¡¡NO ME _«VAZ»_ A LLEVAR! - gritó con todas las fuerzas Harry, haciendo que el piso tambaleara amenazadoramente.

Repentinamente una de las tuberías explotó y un gran chorro de agua salió de la misma.

_- «Ezta»_ vez no fui yo - gimoteaba la pequeña Hermione, con gruesas lágrimas en la mejilla y brincando abruptamente hacia el lavadero de mármol en donde estaba Harry para esconderse de inmediato detrás de él - No fui yo, en _«zedio»_ -

Pero los infantes eran unos chiquillos fácilmente cambiantes en sus emociones, así que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar la amplia sonrisa en el rostro y la consecuente risita infantil al ver el chorro grande de agua caer encima del _extraño._

_- _Muchas gracias - dijo Ron aunque no se le oía tan seguro de que estuviese agradecido. Luna hizo un movimiento de varita y el chorro de agua dejó de salir del grifo, dejando sólo el rastro de aro negro alrededor del pelirrojo, también una pequeña neblina producto del fuego apagado, ¡Ah! Y también dejó al pelirrojo empapado hasta la médula.

_- _Pudiste haberte quemado - se justificó Luna, volviendo a poner su varita mágica en el cabello, para seguirla usando como el captor de su melena.

_- _Te _«empapazte»_ - dijo Hermione, cogiéndose el estómago debido a la carcajada que se dio unos instantes anteriores.

_- _¿En serio? - indagó Ron con una mueca de profundo fastidio (que trataba de ocultar que estaba ofendido), la misma que le hubiese dado si su amiga tuviese su estado normal y las circunstancias fueran las mismas.

_- «Zí» -_ recalcó Hermione, quien pareció no darse cuenta de la ironía del pelirrojo. Harry miraba al empapado joven y sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

_- _Hermione, no es bueno reírse del tío Ron -

De pronto la risa cesó en la pequeña, quien frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

_- Él no _«ez» mi tío - dijo Hermione con seguridad. Luna no se inmutó

_- _Entonces ¿Quién es? - indagó la rubia, acercándose con naturalidad hacia la pequeña. Hermione se levantó un poco para ver al pelirrojo, por encima de Luna, tomando una pierna de Harry en el proceso, quien se apartó un poco de ella para dejarla ver.

La niña examinaba al muchacho como si fuese un bicho raro atrapado en un frasco de cristal.

_- «Ez»_ un «_eztanio»_ - Ron parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender bien la complicada forma de hablar de su amiguita - _«Ez»_ un _«eztanio_ _ñiño gande»_ -

_- _Muy bien, pero de ahora en adelante será tu tío Ron - insistió Luna, como si quisiera hacer un trato con la pequeña, quien negó de inmediato con la cabeza haciendo un puchero.

- Mi papito y mi mamita me _«dizen»_ que no me vaya… que no me vaya con _«doz eztanioz»_ -

- _«Miz tíoz»_ me dijeron… - la vocecita de Harry habló con notable recelo, logrando capturar la atención de la rubia - …que _«zi»_ venía un _«eztraño_» _a «buzcarme»_ que me fuera con él -

Luna parpadeó extrañada y por impulso miró a Ron quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales palabras. Ron sabía que los tíos de Harry no eran tan amigables, pero de ahí ¿A decirles eso?

_- _¡¡¡No _«ez ziedto!», «Ezo»_ no _«dizen doz gandez»_ - Hermione le miraba con el ceño fruncido, notablemente molesta porque el pequeño Harry (aparentemente) decía una fea mentira - La _«adaña»_ va a _«venid poque dizez mentidaz»_ -

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin dejarse intimidar.

_- _Hay _«arañaz»_ en mi _«habitazión»_ -

_- «Entonzez edez mentidozo» -_

Ron se acercó dudosamente mientras Hermione comenzaba a repetir (en su idioma) cuán mentiroso era el niño.

_- _Hermione, esas cosas no se hacen - le regañó Ron firmemente mientras se acercaba a ellos y arrimaba sus manos en el borde del lavadero - Así no se comportan las niñas educadas e inteligentes -

Y sonrió interiormente, sabiendo que le había dado en el punto con su mejor amiga.

_-_ Bien hecho, Ron - murmuró por lo bajo Luna sonriendo orgullosamente.

El pelirrojo asintió, un tanto ruborizado, pero en unos instantes retrocedió mentalmente las palabras de su mejor amiga, recordando la dificultad en ella al pronunciar las letras S, L y R, de inmediato una extraña idea llegó a su mente.

_- _Hermione… ¿De dónde sacaste que venían las arañas? -

_- _Mi papito me dijo… - Hermione hizo un puchero, ocultándose un tanto tímida detrás del cuerpo del pequeño Harry - …que no _«dezponda»_ a _«daz peguntaz» _de _«eztanioz» _

Ron estaba comenzando a impacientarse. No importaba la edad que tuviera, simple y sencillamente Hermione lo sacaba de casillas, aunque no debería quejarse, por Merlín que era mutuo.

_- _Estoy comenzando a sospechar que eras una niña consentida y mimada - Ron observó más para sí mismo, recordando entonces a la irritable chiquilla de 11 años que andaba detrás de ellos recalcándole las reglas y esparciendo sus dones intelectuales de esa horrible forma odiosa.

Claro está que Hermione, la que Ron conoce y aprecia, aún es una jovencita irritante con eso de seguir las reglas y aún tiene esa manía de sonreír con autosuficiencia cuando responde y resuelve los enigmas.

_- _Hermione - dijo Luna, quitándose la varita que usaba como sujetador de cabello - Te lo diré una sola vez. Estás en la escuela y aquí es bueno que hagas caso a los mayores -

La pequeña abrió los ojos castaños y su rostro expresaba asombro total.

_- _¿Ya? Mi papito y mi mamita me _«dijedon» _que aún no iba a _«id» _a _«da ezcuedita»_

- Es que eres una niña muy inteligente -

La niña asintió felizmente, pareciendo estar acostumbrada a esas palabras. Un perfecto contraste con la expresión de total desconfianza que mostraba el chico Potter quien estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando desafiante a los dos jóvenes.

­_- _Y tú, Harry - siguió diciendo Luna - También tienes que alistarte para la escuelita -

_- «Ezto» _no _«ez»_ la _«ezcuela»_ - dijo aún con la desconfianza reflejada en sus ojos verdes. Ron conocía esa expresión, era la misma que su mejor amigo tenía cada vez que estaba frente a alguien que no le inspiraba la mínima confianza. Como Snape, por ejemplo.

Harry lanzó un quejido y entonces se dio cuenta que Hermione había apretado más su pierna y comenzado a sollozar temblorosa.

_- _¿No _«ez»_? -

Ron se rascó la nuca, en señal de tensión máxima.

_- _Sí, sí es - dijo el pelirrojo, buscando brevemente en la mirada gris de Luna una respuesta que lo auxilie, pero la rubia estaba seguramente perdida en las lunas de Plutón, porque parecía no inmutarse ante un posible escape de los dos pequeños. Inspirado desganado, Ron comenzó a expresar en voz alta todo lo que le venía a la cabeza - Esta es una escuela especial porque ustedes dos... pues... ¿Cómo les explico?-

_- _Ustedes dos son niños especiales - finalizó Luna, seguramente aterrizó de su viaje interestelar.

_- _Yo no _«zoy» _-

_- _Piensa bien, Harry Potter, antes de seguir hablando. ¿Seguro que no eres especial? ¿Seguro que no pasa nada en especial a tu alrededor? -

El niño bajó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado. Por más que quisiera mentir, el aro negro en el piso de los baños iba a contradecirlo.

_- «Entonzez zí zoy ezpezial»_ - se adelantó Hermione, conteniendo una sonrisita al morderse el labio inferior.

Harry la miró extrañado. Dejó en claro tácitamente que para él '_especial´ _era algo negativo, pero la niña lo tomaba como si alguien repentinamente le fuera a decir que tiene poderes mágicos y abrirle la puerta grande a un mundo fantástico donde lo imposible es una simple palabra más del vocabulario, aún sin utilización real.

_- _Los dos lo son - declaró Luna sonriéndoles amigablemente. Hermione miró a Harry y se le soltó la pierna, aparentemente no estando de acuerdo con la idea de compartir su categoría de especial con alguien más.

Ron negó con la cabeza casi incrédulo que las cosas estén para pedir de boca. Ahora sólo tenía que ingeniárselas para convencer a los dos pequeños que tener (Ron se puso a hacer cálculos con la mente, el cumpleaños de Harry es el próximo año, en julio; el de Hermione pasó ahora en septiembre, ella es un año mayor y poco más a Harry, ¡¡Listo!) tiene que convencer a Hermione que tener 17 años es lo mejor, y a Harry lavarle bien el cerebro para que se decida a tener 16 años.

_- _¡¡Lovegood! ¡¡Weasley! - una voz detrás de ellos sacó a Ron de sus meditaciones.

_- «¡¡¡¡Ed vampido!»_ - chilló la voz de Hermione, buscando nuevamente refugio detrás del pequeño.

Y Ron, sintió que la sangre se le bajaba a los pies, tal como si hubiese visto a un vampiro verdadero, o Snape, como era el caso, y que para la situación no hay mucha diferencia.

_Continuará..._

* * *

(Por las notas finales dense cuenta de cómo he ido desarrollando la historia este tiempo XD)

**Notas finales:** Ya VI la película… ¡¡Qué belleza de abrazos, besos, tomadas de manos! ("¿Harry, me escribirás mucho ¿verdad?" "Sí, cada semana") Y sobre lo demás, pues lo de siempre, Harry le pertenece a Hermione y ella le pertenece a él. Críticas constructivas y demás en el review. Escupe venenos y envidia, pues me ruedan y me incentivan a escribir ficts _especiales._

A los que creen en Hr-H como ideal de amor, pues bienvenido al MD (Mundo Delusional)

—Sí, pero... —Parecía que Hermione se esforzaba por hallar nuevas objeciones—. Mira, a pesar de lo que digas, Harry no debería venir a Hogsmeade porque no tiene auto­rización. ¡Si alguien lo descubre se verá en un grave aprieto! Y todavía no ha anochecido: **_¿qué ocurriría si Sirius Black apareciera hoy?_** ¿Si apareciera ahora?

—Pues que las pasaría moradas para localizar aquí a Harry —dijo Ron, señalando con la cabeza la nieve densa que formaba remolinos al otro lado de las ventanas con parteluz. Vamos, Hermione, es Navidad. Harry se merece un descanso.

**_Hermione se mordió el labio_**. **_Parecía_** **_muy preocupada._**

—¿Me vas a delatar? —le preguntó Harry **_con una son­risa._**

—**_Claro que no_**, pero, la verdad...

**Harry Potter y El Prisionero de Azkaban. Capítulo 10: El mapa del merodeador**

Hermione preocupada por él, Harry pidiéndole **_con una sonrisa_** que no lo delate. ¿Y qué hace ella? **_CEDE a la petición de Harry._**

¡¡Qué lindo yunque!

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían estado escuchando en la puerta.

—¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo tan patético? —dijo Malfoy—. ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!

Harry y Ron fueron hacia ellos, pero Hermione llegó antes:

¡PLAF!

Dio a Malfoy una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Malfoy se tambaleó. Harry; Ron, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron atóni­tos en el momento en que Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.

—¡No te atrevas a llamar «patético» a Hagrid, so puer­co... so malvado...!

—¡Hermione! —dijo Ron con voz débil, intentando suje­tarle la mano.

—Suéltame, Ron.

Hermione sacó la varita. Malfoy se echó hacia atrás. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron atónitos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Vámonos —musitó Malfoy. Y en un instante, los tres desaparecieron por el pasadizo que conducía a las mazmo­rras.

—¡Hermione! —dijo Ron de nuevo, atónito por la sor­presa.

—¡Harry, espero que le ganes en la final de quidditch! —dijo Hermione chillando—. ¡Espero que ganes, porque si gana Slytherin no podré soportarlo!

_**Harry Potter y El Prisionero de Azkaban. Capítulo 15: La final de Quidditch**_

Esperen, que esto aún no acaba, otro fragmento del mismo capítulo:

Harry orientó hacia abajo el rumbo de su saeta, pero Malfoy le llevaba muchísima ventaja.

—¡Vamos, ¡vamos, ¡vamos! —dijo para espolear a la escoba. Ya reducía la distancia...

Harry se pegó al palo de la escoba cuando Bole le lanzó una bludger... estaba ya ante los tobillos de Malfoy... a su misma altura...

Harry se echó hacia delante, soltando las dos manos de la escoba. Desvió de un golpe el brazo de Malfoy y..

—¡SÍ!

Recuperó la horizontal, con la mano en el aire, y el esta­dio se vino abajo. **_Harry sobrevoló a la multitud con un extraño zumbido en los oídos. La pequeña pelota dorada estaba fuertemente sujeta en su puño, batiendo las alas desespera­damente contra sus dedos_**

Ahora sí. Harry ganó después de 2 años (¿No me creen que en dos años que Harry jugó no ganaron? Cito a Wood "_Es nuestra última oportunidad..., mi última oportuni­dad... de ganar la copa de quidditch —les dijo, paseándose con paso firme delante de ellos—. Me marcharé al final de este curso, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad. Gryffindor no ha ganado ni una vez en los últimos siete años. De acuer­do, hemos tenido una suerte horrible: heridos..., cancelación del torneo el curso pasado..._")

¿Influye que Hermione le haya pedido a Harry que ganara? (Y ella **no dejó** que Ron le tocara ¿Es eso un yunque Hr-R? XD)

Hermione desesperada (**_Espero que ganes, porque si gana Slytherin NO PODRÉ SOPORTARLO)_** ¿¿eh? Yunque Hr-H y si Jo Rowling no lo planeó así entonces esto afirma cada vez más mi teoría. La señora quiso escribir Hr-R y H-G **PERO** escribió Hr-H sin darse cuenta XDDDD

Ya, descargada un tanto mis neuronas les digo que si están registrados y me dejan review he de contestarles sus comentarios. Si están de anónimos y me dejan su mail también les contesto. No puedo quedarme más callada ante tantas lindas palabras que me dejan.

Les quiere,

Hikari.


End file.
